Affinity
by hummerhouse
Summary: Though they seem to be very much opposites, these two brothers provide each other with the things they need most. Mild TCest. Pairing: Raph/Don. A big thank you to MsObscure for the beautiful preview image.


Affinity

Raphael stretched his arms high above his head and yawned deeply. That done, he scratched a spot on his side as he surveyed the lair, noting that Leo and Master Splinter were watching a news broadcast together.

Wondering at their endless fascination with the world's troubles, Raph grinned when he heard a crash from the kitchen, followed by Mikey's barely muted grumbles.

They had finished eating dinner a half hour previously, but Mikey was on clean up detail due to what he claimed was an unavoidable collision with their father's favorite tea pot. Master Splinter had not seen it quite the way that Mikey did, informing the youngest that surfing along the top of the couch required a particularly spectacular lack of judgment.

Raph had wanted to commandeer the television so that he and Don could watch the hockey game, but Don had nixed that idea. The genius had said he needed to finish tracing what he thought was a back door into the Earth Protection Force's mainframe, basically into the heart of Agent Bishop's secrets.

What Donatello was attempting to do was very important to their safety, but Raph couldn't help feeling a bit of disappointment. As of late, he'd been growing much closer to his smart brother; in fact, Raph secretly preferred Don's company over that of anyone else. He even craved Don's companionship, even though outwardly they were very much opposites.

It was in the fundamentals that the two of them had quite a bit in common and in addition to that they had many shared interests, including sports and engines. There was also the fact that of his three brothers, Donny was the only one with whom he never truly lost his temper. Don had never, not even when they were children, pushed Raph's frustrations past the boiling point.

At the dinner table, Don had explained in detail how he'd managed to hack into Bishop's network, but Raph had stopped listening to the words half way through. While Mikey yawned pointedly and Leo looked indulgent, Raph found himself getting lost in the cadence of Don's voice. Rather than interrupting as he might have done in the past, Raph instead rested his chin on his palm and watched Don's face, enjoying the enthusiasm that was displayed there.

Neither of them had told their family that they had been exploring something beyond a brotherly connection. Though they hadn't gone further than some fairly heated kisses and light touching, Raph knew he wanted more and from the way Don's face flushed after even a short make-out session, the red banded turtle knew his brother wanted the same thing.

Wishful thinking and a teenage libido was no match for Don's stubbornness when it came to one of his projects however, and Raph sighed. He was just contemplating giving Casey a call to find out what the bonehead was up to, when he heard something that sounded suspiciously like snoring.

Brow furrowed, Raph turned towards Don's lab, the partially open door emitting light from the interior. As he drew closer, Raph heard a snort, followed by more snoring.

Reaching a hand out, Raph slowly pushed the door further aside and stepped silently into the lab. He quickly spotted Don seated in his chair in front of one of his computers. The genius' head was against the chair back, his eyes closed and hands folded in his lap. Sound asleep, Don's mouth drooped open, tiny noises issuing forth as he slumbered.

Raph stood where he was and studied Don. Even though Don's position was somewhat awkward looking, Raph actually found it rather endearing. This was the quintessential Donatello; the brother who often pushed himself past his physical and mental limits so that he could help his family and his friends.

Shaking his head slightly, Raph turned and closed the door silently before walking over to where his brother sat. A smile much softer than he ever let any of his brother's see etched his face as he looked down at Don.

Very slowly, Raph spun Don's chair around and then kneeled in front of him. Reaching up, Raph cupped the side of Don's face and murmured, "Hey Donny, wake up."

A slight gurgle rolled up from Don's throat and he blinked as his eyes opened. For a moment he appeared confused, and then he spotted Raph in front of him. Grabbing the arms of the chair, he shifted his rump further back on the seat so that he could sit up straighter.

"Was I asleep?" Don asked.

Raph gave a short laugh. "Yeah brainiac, you were asleep. Ya' keep sleeping in that position and you're gonna have a major crick in your neck."

"I guess I didn't realize how tired I was," Don said. "I really wanted to get into Bishop's mainframe tonight."

"After that ya' would have started digging around and gotten so involved in reading through all of his secrets that ya' wouldn't have gone ta bed," Raph said with an indulgent grin. "I think this proves ya' can leave off this stuff for one night and go ta sleep early."

Don started to look over his shoulder towards his computer as he said, "That power nap was all I needed, I can finish . . . ."

Before he had a chance to complete the sentence, Raph leaned forwards, resting his arms on Don's thighs as he began to untie the knot in his brother's belt. Don's head came back around quickly, his hands gripping the chairs arms as a light flush crept along his cheeks.

"Wh . . . what are you doing?" Don stuttered.

There was a complacent look on Raph's face as he glanced up. "I'm helping ya' undress for bed, Donny. Forget the computer, forget your workload; for once just pamper yourself with a good night's sleep."

Don stared into Raph's eyes for another minute and Raph continued to work the knot loose as he swam in Don's dark orbs. It was a battle of wills; Raph's insistence against Don's stubbornness.

It was when Raph brushed his forearm lightly across Don's thigh that the battle turned in the red banded turtle's favor. Don shivered and inhaled, his lower half stiffening slightly. Raph's deep throated chuckle made Don blush further.

"Okay, I guess . . . I suppose it would b . . . be good for me to turn in early this once," Don said, admitting defeat.

"Glad ya' see things my way," Raph said as he pulled the belt off of his brother. "I got one question for ya' though."

"Question?" Don asked as he watched Raph stand up.

Offering Don a hand and pulling him to his feet, Raph pressed himself against his brother's chest, his mouth inches from Don's.

"Yeah. Your bed or mine?" Raph didn't wait for the answer as his lips closed over Don's.

Don moaned and Raph took that to mean the decision would be left up to him.


End file.
